Charlie Rivers
"My job is to keep people alive, not fight in your fucking war. I'll shoot a gun when someone threatens my patients." Junior Deputy Charlie Rivers is a paramedic working throughout Hope County to help people survive the fighting. Early Life Charlie was born in the city of Coeur d'Alene in Idaho, the child of Aaron and Diana Rivers. His mother worked as a journalist and his father was a security officer. Charlie drifted during his teenage years, unsure of what he wanted to study and work when he was older. He continued to live with his parents, picking up odd jobs every now and again, until he joined the police force after turning 20 at his father's urging. He graduated after 6 months at the academy, finding work at a the Sheriff's department in Hope County. Hope County Charlie received the basic First Aid Training all officers received and realised that he had a passion for medicine. He received permission from Sheriff Whitehorse to continuing training in Emergency Medical Support courses, gaining days off to complete his paramedic hours with the nearby hospital. As their medic, Sheriff Whitehorse ordered him to stay in the helicopter with Staci Pratt when orders came down to arrest Joseph Seed. Marshall Burke preformed the arrest, escorting the cult leader to the helicopter. After the helicopter crashed, Charlie made his escape with Burke, but Burke abandoned him to drown after their escape vehicle was blown off the road. Charlie managed to escape but was washed further down river, crawling to shore in the Henbane. Physical Appearance Charlie is a slender man with a wiry built, lightly tanned skin covered in freckles. His eyes are a deep river blue and his hair is a coppery red, falling in very tight curls to his neck. He has a tattoo across the small of his back that he got during his time at the police academy on a drunken dare. It composes of grape leaves and vines curling along the curve of his ass and resting on his hips. Personality & Traits And suddenly he was just so fucking tired. Tired of all this fighting, tired of the weeping and the sheer pointless cruelty. Charlie is a kind man, good but not soft. He makes it his mission to tend to the injured and dead of Hope County, uncaring of what side of the war they are on. He tries to always be prepared, carrying extra medical supplies and other necessities. He can be someone sarcastic, blunt and has been accused of apathy before. Skills & Abilities Charlie is a trained police officer and paramedic, holding the rank of TEMS - Tactical Emergency Medical Support. '' He has the training to sterilize equipment, preform CPR, cast broken bones, administer shots and medication, apply a tourniquet, administer IVs and take vital signs, as well as dress and sterilize wounds. Relationships The people of Hope County have a mixed view of Deputy Rivers. Some are grateful for the aid he lends, patching their wounds and burying their dead. Others see him as somewhat of a traitor, due to not fighting the cult and even assisting injured peggies. Cameron Burke '''No care for anyone else’s survival, as the water pooled into the car and he couldn’t get the seat belt undone, he didn’t want to die like this, he didn’t want to die-' Charlie doesn't quite want to call his feelings for Burke hate, but it comes very close. He sees the Marshall as a 'The ends justify the means' kind of man, willing to get what he wants with no remorse for the lives lost in the process. He also hasn't forgiven Burke for leaving him to drown in the car, when the Marshall chose to save his own life. Trivia * Charlie's favourite food is a pulled pork burger with sauce and fries. Category:Characters